Isabela's Decision
by Duchess Bathilda Hunnywagon
Summary: Another one off. I decided to write a scene where Isabela decides to go back and help Hawke again the Qunari.


Isabela's Decision

Isabela had what she needed now. The Tome of Koslun was returned to her thanks to Albus Hawke, now she can repay her debt. She fled following an attack in Lowtown from the Qunari and left Hawke, Anders and Fenris to face them. It was not the noblest thing she had done, but she was a pirate, she did not need to be noble. But she couldn't help but feel slight remorse. She had grown so very fond of Hawke. She no longer believed that what they had was purely sexual. Hawke had come into her life out of the blue, and he had gone and screwed it all up. And after that he goes off with Anders and left her behind. They both agreed that what happened was simply the spur of the moment, nothing more. But she wished it had been. She hated herself for having these feelings, but she could not control them.

She arrived at Castillon's headquarters in Lowtown. Two of his henchmen glared at her as she entered. Castillon was sitting at a table with two members of the guard sitting opposite him. He was a middle aged man with greying short hair. He wore armour typically worn by mercenaries.  
"We'll finish this later!" Castillon told the two guards (who Isabela worked out were being bribed). They got up and left the room. "Isabela my dear please sit down!" Isabela sat in a chair opposite him. "So you got the relic for me?" he asked. She said nothing for a moment. Images of Hawke entered her mind.  
"No!" she lied. What was she saying? She was not honestly considering going back to Hawke, was she? The word just seemed to slip from her mouth. But Hawke needed this Tome more than this old bastard.  
"No? Then why the bloody hell are you here?"  
"To tell you to piss off!" Isabela said with a grin. Castillon glared at her angrily.  
"You what?" he spat.  
"You heard me Castillon!" she said arrogantly. "You won't follow me because I have friends in high places! The Amells for example, and I'm quite friendly with the captain of the guard, and let me tell you she does not take kindly to bribes!" she stood up and turned away from him. He rose from his chair.  
"You bitch!" he growled. "You walk out now, and I will hunt you down for the rest of your stickin' life!"  
"There are more important things at stake love! Open your eyes and see!" she stood in the doorway.  
"You better hope those Qunari get you before I do!" he yelled. "Our deal is off!"  
"Why not kill me now then?" Castillon did not respond.

Isabela left his headquarters, surprisingly she was not attacked. Then again Castillon always enjoyed the chase. She left the building to see Kirkwall in flames. War had begun. And Isabela was responsible. The ginger haired guard captain Aveline Vallen ran by.  
"Aveline!" Isabela called, running up to her. Aveline shoved her against the wall, her blade drawn.  
"You whore!" She spat. "You did this!" she gestured at the destruction behind her.  
"What are you talking about?" Isabela coughed.  
"Your little stunt sent the damn Qunari over the edge! Now they're tearing this place apart!"  
"I can fix this!" Isabela said, getting out of Aveline's grip and showing her the Tome.  
"A book?" Aveline said in disbelief. "Kirkwall is being destroyed over a bloody book?"  
"A very important book!" Isabela added. Aveline mumbled something and then punched Isabela in the stomach.  
"That felt good!" she smiled. Isabela coughed.  
"I-I deserved that" she coughed again. "Where is Hawke?"  
"He's gone to the Viscount's Keep to deal with the Arishok" Aveline explained.  
"Why does he always have to play the hero?" Isabela asked angrily. "Bastard's going to get himself killed!" she ran off into the direction of the Viscount's Keep.

The events that followed led to the defeat of the Arishok, the death of the Viscount and Albus Hawke becoming the Champion of Kirkwall. And Isabela remained with him, watching as Hawke and Anders got closer and closer. She regretted not saying anything. All those years ago.


End file.
